


Goodbye Will Only Last Until We See Each Other Again

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Side Adventures of Blair [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: ForCaitlynMellarkA Continuation of her little angst one shot. She knows the one.





	Goodbye Will Only Last Until We See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> For [CaitlynMellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark) A Continuation of her little angst one shot. She knows the one.

They were gone. Her old friends, Chase and Wanda. Gone. Both had passed away with her by their side after a century. Blair sat there with them. Alone with two deactivated androids. Wanda had passed first. Dear, sweet Wanda. And then Chase. He had asked her if she was going to be alright. She had said yes. She lied. While on the outside she was her normal confident self, on the inside, her heart was breaking. Her eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall, she quickly blinked them away. No, not yet. 

A few minutes passed before she stood, turning back to look at her friends. They looked so peaceful in death. Though it did little to comfort her. She leaned down and gave Chase a kiss on his forehead. Then she moved over to Wanda and gave her a kiss on her temple. One final goodbye. 

“Goodbye…” she whispered before she turned away. Blair picked up her phone and called an old friend of hers, one she knew would help her make arrangements for Wanda and Chase. She was going to make sure they were properly buried. 

After making sure they would be properly taken care of, Blair went home. She walked in through the door of her apartment, closed and leaned against it, exhaustion and sorrow finally hitting her, head hung low as a couple tears rolled down her cheek. She stayed there for a moment before started to walk further into her home when a familiar voice called out to her. “Blair?”

She rose her head a looked into the face of her lover. Matthew looked at back at her with concern and worry present on his face. “Blair…” he said again, almost afraid to ask what he wanted to ask. She sniffled quietly. “They're gone.” she replied. “They're both gone now. I have everything set up. So it shouldn’t take too long to…” she couldn’t finish her sentence before she really started crying. She completely broke down. Matthew quickly walked forward and wrapped her up in his arms as he moved sit them both down on the floor. “I’m sorry.” he said as she cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m not ready… I’m not ready to lose you too…” she sobbed. Matthew was a year older than her. Which meant that in a year, he’d be gone too. Just like Chase, and Wanda, and Al. Matthew pulled her close and gently rubbed circles into her back. “I know…. I know.” Blair had calmed down some after Matthew had started to comfort her, but she kept her grip on his shirt. He raised his hand and took hers, and opened a connection between them. Blair sighed shakily. She relaxed a little more as she felt him send her all his feeling of love for her, and this calmness he had. 

She raised her head and looked at him again. “How are you so calm about this?” Matthew gave her a sad sort of smile. “I’ve made my peace with it. And besides, we can make our last year together our best yet. We’ll do more, maybe have an adventure or two, you know?” Blair smiled back and chuckled as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. 

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few weeks later, the funerals for Chase and Wanda took place on a rainy day in Detroit. Chase was buried next to Alphonse, his husband. And Wanda was buried close by. A few remain close friends were in attendance. Blair stood still, face stoic. But behind her stoic look was a roller coaster of emotions, having to say goodbye to her friends once more. Matthew stood by her side, holding her hand in his. When the service was over, Blair placed a rose on each of their graves, before turning and walking away with Matthew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A year passed and true to his word, Blair and Matthew had a few more adventures together. They had put as much laughter and love into the that last year as the could. Then the glitching started happens. The lags in his thoughts, and the stutters in his movements. His needing calibration more and more often. His time was fast approaching. 

When the counter appeared, they were determined to be together. Until the very end. They laid together in their bed, Blair resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Matthew had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close one more time. They held each other’s hands tightly, synthetic skin gone as the interfaced. They were quiet for a long, long time before Blair spoke. 

“I’m scared. Scared to be without you… Still scared to lose you.” she whispered as she raised her head to look at him. He smiled. “You don’t have to be. It’ll be alright.” 

She pulled herself so she was eye level with him. “Were you happy with me?” 

He smiled. “Of course. Everyday with you was a new adventure. Everyday I was with you made me feel so alive. Our time together, was the best time of my life.” 

She smiled as her eyes started watering up. “I can’t believe this is goodbye forever.” 

He chuckled softly, his voice glitching out, signifying that the end was coming soon. “Goodbye will only last until we see each other again. And I believe that we will.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She could feel him fading away through their connection. He smiled at her as he closed his eyes. “I love you, Blair.” 

She reached up and caressed his cheek one last time. “And I love you, Matthew.” 

And then he was gone too. Blair leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear, even though he could no longer hear her. “Say hello to them when you get there for me… I’ll be right behind you.” She gave him one last kiss on his lips. Then she gently let go of his hand and laid her head back down and cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She had a small funeral for Matthew. Only their remaining friends were in attendance, and that wasn’t many. 

The last few months passed. And soon it was her turn. She called over her two closest friends; Mikayla, who like her was reaching the end. And Adrian, who was a year older than her, and someone she loved like a sister. 

They came, Mikayla hanging on to Adrian’s arm, and Adrian with that poker face of hers when she worked at the DPD, even though she had been retired for years. She smiled at them and dragged them inside. 

The all sat on the bed in the bedroom, talking and reminiscing about the good old days. Her voice slowly began to glitch and distort as that accursed counter counted down. Mikayla’s voice did too. Their time to pass was coming soon. She looked at Adrian, and despite the smile on her face, she could tell by the look in her eyes, she was breaking. Adrian had always been more empathetic. 

Mikayla had laid down, head resting on Blair’s lap as her LED went out, when Blair had two minutes left. Blair gently stroked Mikayla’s head. She looked so calm and peaceful. 

She looked over at Adrian, who’s poker face had finally broke. Tears rolled down her friends face as she pulled her into a hug. 

They just held each other for a time before they pulled away. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Blair smiled slightly. “I’m gonna miss you too. We’ll see each other again soon. Goodbye isn’t forever.”

Adrian nodded. “I know. Thank you, Blair. For everything.” 

Blair smirked at Adrian. “Your welcome.” 

As the timer counted down her final seconds, Blair closed her eyes and let her thoughts shift to Matthew, Chase and Wanda. A smile crossed her face as she remembered them. Such happy memories. 

“See you soon.”

**...Deactivated**

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
… 

_Then she felt someone hug her. And she heard someone yell, “You're here!”_


End file.
